


Middle Of No Where | Yoo Kihyun (Monsta X)

by holysuga



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kihyun - Freeform, Monsta X Smut, kihyun ice demon au, kihyun smut, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x au, monsta x demon au, monsta x ice demon au, monsta x kihyun, monsta x kihyun au, monsta x kihyun demon au, monsta x kihyun ice demon au, monsta x kihyun smut, yoo kihyun - Freeform, yoo kihyun smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysuga/pseuds/holysuga
Summary: (request by anon on tumblr)Human!reader goes to the mountains to escape her miserable life in the city when she comes across the ice demon Kihyun.Warning: swear words, dirty talk, character injury (minor), smut(a moodboard for this au was made by a lovely ao3 reader! If you'd like to see it, it will be linked to the Tumblr version of this story on my Tumblr; holysuga. Thank you again Safi!)





	Middle Of No Where | Yoo Kihyun (Monsta X)

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at smut! -Emily

You broke away from the harsh winds that slapped against your exposed face in icy droplets. The snow hadn't stopped falling since you arrived at this strange place, and you were starting to wonder how you made it in one piece from the airport at all. The snow was evidently becoming stronger as the minutes passed and the wind was making it hard for you to walk. Still, you managed to kick your way through the snow and unlock the front door of the rented cabin.

You threw in your suitcases, hastily marching in right after and shutting the door with a needed sigh of relief. The loud wind outside was completely shielded out by the thick wood of the cabin and all you could hear was a faint echo.

Your eyes shut briefly, taking in the brooding cold and lonliness that spiked through your chest. When you continued to shiver, you quickly jumped back on your feet, throwing the keys given to you by the front desk onto a nearby couch and running towards the fire place. The front desk had told you how to work the fire, not that you couldn't have figured it out from common sense.

Once the fire was blooming in a red and hot flower, you finally allowed yourself to look around. The cabin was relatively small, but spacious in the way a single person can move around comfortably. It was mostly dim lit, as you had yet to light any candles, the small kitchen and living room were connected in one single room and you could clearly see two doors just to the left of the kitchen and you were moving towards it in hasty steps. You were so tired, already eager to get to the bed and succumb to your sadness on the brink of sleep.

You opened the door on the farthest right, finding a toilet and a tub sitting idly by each other. The sink had a faucet even though there was no running water or electricity in this cabin, you figured it was just for show. Regardless, you moved towards the mirror that hung over the sink.

The mirror was foggy from the cold, icicles forming on the edges and making your reflection fuzzy. You quickly cleaned it with your sleeve, surprised at the person who stared back at you. Eyes bloodshot, hair messily tucked under a beenie, lips chapped, and cheeks burning a crimson red from the cold.

You looked tired as hell, but you were more surprised to see that your appearance wasn't half as bad as the way you felt; a tumbling of emotions waiting to tip at any moment.

You left the bathroom, shutting the door behind you before opening the second one. The door creaked annoyingly, hitting the wall behind it in a low thump of wood against wood. You were about to launch yourself onto the bed, ready to sink into the covers and sleep away the jetlag and oncoming depression when your eyes landed the frozen rose petals lying in a heart shape in the middle of the white quilt over the queen sized bed.

Your heart stopped, your palms becoming alarmingly sweaty in the below something freezing room. You gulped, letting your eyes wander from the disgusting heart to the candles that were so obviously placed in the room for the sole purpose of creating a romantic atmosphere. You quickly shut the door, no longer caring to sleep as you suddenly felt wide awake from the agonizing reminder.

You knew you shouldn't have come here, to the place that you had reserved two months ago. To the mountains where you were supposed to be celebrating a life altering commitment, you shouldn't have come.

It was the middle of the day, the snow still wasn't letting up but that didn't stop you from grabbing your wallet and quickly leaving the cabin after making sure the fire was completely put out. Might as well go grocery shopping and escape the reminder in the cabin. You braced yourself against the cold, before quickly trudging through the snow towards the small village not that far from your cabin.

Surprisingly, stores were actually open and all the owners treated you well— a habit you were sure they had when it came to newcomers or tourists. They gave you the things you would need on your stay and gave you helpful tips on staying warm during the cold winter. You thanked them all, entirely grateful for the distraction they provided before you were back to opening your front door, pausing after a short struggle to peer down at the keys in your hands. Your gloved fingers grasped the key to the cabin before you finally put the key into the lock, quickly opening the door after hearing a satisfying click of your key.

As you stepped into the cabin, an unsettling feeling of nerves crept up your spine, settling over your shoulders until you identified the feeling as being watched.

You turned at your door, the groceries in your hands falling at your feet as you tried to look for any sign of life, only you were met with the rows of cabins that surrounded your own— some were void of residents, others had the light from their candles shining through the windows. You cleared your mind of your paranoia and proceeded into your cabin.

After starting another fire, you began putting away your newly bought food and supplies. You mainly bought canned food and seasoned fish, all of which you weren't too excited to eat, but what did you have to lose at this point. After heating up a can of soup over the fire, you realized you had yet to put away your clothes. You grabbed the luggage that was laying by the door and quickly made your way into your room. It was warmer than when you left it, you ignored the rose petals and candles. You brought your soup in with you, finally being able to shrug off your large parka because the fire warmed up the cabin.

You made a routine of folding and eating, and lighting the many candles in your room as the day began to settle into a dark night. You could barely see out of the window in your room, the night sky was pitch black, giving the town under it an eerie look. The darkness had your already frazzled mind even more unsettled, and you quickly shut the curtains to the entire cabin after you finished unpacking and eating.

You were ready to call it a night, ready to sweep off those ugly rose petals and fall face first into the covers, but a knock at the door stopped you. From your room, you looked out to where the front door stood, debating if what you actually heard was correct or a figment of your imagination.

Another loud knock chorused through the cabin, bouncing off of the wood in cool, icy tones. You grabbed your parka, quickly shrugging it on in preparation for the cold outside. You slauntered towards your door, your hand hovering over the knob before you found your fingers twisting and opening the door.

The man that stood in front of you was quiet. Even as you stared at him with a look of surprise. You thought the elderly lady you rented the cabin from would be waiting behind the door, not a total stranger clad in a grey suit with eyes so vibrant, you found yourself looking away from the stranger's stare.

"Y-yes?" You looked back, peering up at the man who was at least twice your size. He was huge, something you believed came from many hours of exercise— you couldn't be more wrong. The man looked down at you, letting his bright blue eyes fall over every crevice of your face.

The feeling you had merely an hour ago returned, the feeling of being watched, being preyed upon— it suddenly came seeping back into the back of your head and settling into your shivering form as the man inspected you from head to toe. You suddenly felt as though you might be in danger, the man could easily have you pinned underneath him in seconds, the thought alone had your heart racing and your hand to instinctively cling to the door. You were ready to shut it in the man's face, to escape his hazardous blue eyes and the omnuous feeling surging through your mind.

"Y/N, right?" The man asked, but his facial features remained unfaltered.

The tumble of your name from his lips had you halting in your place, you peered up at him through your eyelashes. "Y-yes." You found yourself stuttering again, and if your cheeks hadn't already been red from the cold swirling into the cabin, your sure you would be blushing from embarrassment right now.

The man smiled, a warm smile contrasting against his icy eyes and your head was whirling. He became attractive with that smile, so beautiful under the dark night. He extended an arm to you, making you jump until you saw him trying to hand you a paper bag.

"Wanda had forgotten to give you these, I was on my way home and she asked me to give them to you."

"Oh?" You grabbed the paper bag from his hands, immediately opening it to find tea bags. Wanda was the woman who owned the rows of cabins in the middle of no where.

"Something that you can drink to keep warm, she said you just arrived. You might want to drink some tonight to keep warm." His words came off as a warning, one that had the back hairs on your neck standing upright.

"Oh, thank you..." you paused. He had yet to introduce himself.

"Kihyun," the man informed you— his smile still stretching on to the curve of his lips. It suddenly dawned on you that the man was standing outside in nothing but a suit with a tie and you were quick to grip onto his sleeve without a second thought.

"Oh my, Kihyun! You must be freezing. Please come in!" You released his sleeve as soon as he stepped foot into your cabin, letting him walk in the rest of the way on his own accord so that you wouldn't fully force him into your temporary home. Kihyun walked in, eyes darting around the cabin that was similar to his own. He smirked to himself as you shut the door behind him.

It was just too easy.

"Would you like some tea?"

Kihyun turned to face you again, quickly shaking his head. "No thank you, Y/N." He watched you squirm from one foot to other, you were so different up close. Kihyun had first seen you tripping over yourself as you tried to escape the cold, whereas he usually embraced it. Then when he saw you leaving your cabin, he was quick to guess you would be going deeper into town. Kihyun was right. Normally, he would have just looked away, would have gone back to his own business and ignored the new human who was staying across from him.

Kihyun couldn't ignore you though.

He had taken another peek at your rosey cheeks and innocent eyes and he knew his interest was far too invested into a petty human girl like you. Yet here he was, hours after noticing you through his window, standing in front of you— devouring you with his eyes that mirrored a crystal blue.

You sighed, the air of your breath coming out in a clear crystal swirl as you turned towards your kitchen. "Please," you looked at Kihyun over your shoulder. "Sit." You gestured to the couch behind him, and oddly— Kihyun followed your command, settling himself down on the green loveseat in front of the fire. He peered over at the red flower, rolling his eyes and then capturing your frame in his stare. He watched as you poured water into your kettle and then picked out a tea from the paper bag.

You smiled at him as you walked back, muttering about how you hoped he didn't mind if you fixed yourself a tea. He didn't answer, mainly because he didn't mind, and partially because he was too busy trying to decide what he liked about you best. The fact that you let a complete stranger into your home, or that sweet smile on your face that easily reminded him of melted snow on a blooming spring day; meltingly white yet cunningly pretty.

After setting the pot over the water, you sat yourself across from Kihyun, on a long green couch with a throw blanket wrapped around the back of the sofa. It was your first time actually sitting on the couch and you would have been more comfortable if not for Kihyun's electric eyes staring into your own. You didn't know what to say, you weren't sure who exactly he was, but the expensive suit on his back was all the information you needed to know he didn't work for Wanda.

Who exactly was this man staring into your soul, eyes clad in blue and smile twistingly sour?

"Tell me, Y/N," Kihyun crossed one leg over the other as he spoke, eyes boring even more into your own. The act alone had your breath stopping at once. "What is a young girl like you doing alone in the middle of no where?"

His tone was indescisive, settling oddly between icy and cool. You gulped, your fingers instinctively coming together as you pondered the man's question. You were torn between telling him the truth, or lying just to avoid the conversation all together. You decided on telling the truth when you looked back up, Kihyun giving you a look that dared you to lie to him.

You sighed, letting your fingers fall limp in your lap.

"I wasn't supposed to come out here alone," you admitted, your head falling and your eyes leaving Kihyun's. "I rented this cabin months ago, it was already paid off so I came anyway." You looked up again, peering at Kihyun through your eyelashes, a look of innocence casting your features that had Kihyun smirking to himself.

"Oh?" Kihyun rose an eyebrow, waiting for you to carry on.

You didn't look away again, a frown evident on your face as you spoke the bitter memory you tried so hard to forget. "I was supposed to come here with my..." you paused, trying to find the right words but everything got stuck in your throat. You tried again, clearing your throat and sitting upright. "With the man I was supposed to marry... this was supposed to be our honeymoon."

Kihyun now understood why he was so drawn to you, despite being attracted to that innocent stare of yours— the sadness that radiated off of you was continuously pulling him towards you like an invisible rope. He knew he had felt something stir in the pit of his stomach when he first saw you. You were sad— on the brink of depression, Kihyun liked that.

"What happened?" Kihyun asked, little to no remorse casting his features after asking such a personal question. You inhaled a sharp breath, letting the warm air of the cabin infiliate your lungs.

"He left me at the alter," you answered honestly, head lifting to see his reaction only to find Kihyun looking the same, only now his smile was completely erased from his handsome face.

"Humans and their lack of loyalty," Kihyun rolled his eyes— shifting them to the kettle over the fire. You ignored Kihyun's odd statement when you remembered the kettle and quickly got up to make yourself tea. Kihyun didn't remove his eyes from the fire, half tempted to turn it off with one swift movement of his hand, but then he remembered you would probably freeze to death if he did that— so Kihyun moved his eyes back to you, where you were sitting back down and blowing on your steaming tea.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some?" You lifted the cup towards Kihyun, letting him get a peek at the steaming charmoil tea. Kihyun cringed at the warm sight, quickly shaking his head and making you place the cup at the table in front of you. You ignored the way he seemed to cringe even further away from the tea and tried to find a quick change of topic.

"Are you visitng too?" You finally asked after seconds of pondering over topics. You decided it was Kihyun's turn to talk about himself, maybe even give you an honest detail about his stay here that way you wouldn't feel so vulnerable.

"No," Kihyun shook his head. "The cabin across from here is my permanent home, has been for nearly a cen- I mean," Kihyun's eyebrows tugged together, as if catching himself before he slipped up. You didn't seem to catch on, which Kihyun was thankful for. "...has been for the last couple of years," the man lied. You nodded, taking in the information but also trying not to eagerly ask more about him. Your interest in Kihyun was definitely falling into one of attraction quicker than you would like to admit. It might have to do with the fact that the man you thought was the love of your life left you for another woman, or the fact that your brain was slowly filling with the appending depression you developed in the last few days— even so, you looked at Kihyun with longing eyes.

He sat almost awkwardly in the green loveseat that seemed too small for someone of his size, his hands were clasped together over his knee, his hair was gelled perfectly into a style that reminded you of the mid-nineteenth century, his facial features were soft— contrasting against his strong build and tall stature.

Kihyun was beautiful, there was no doubt about it.

You were just a pile of garbage compared to the beauty that sat a few feet away from you, at the thought of this— you looked away and distracted yourself by taking small sips of your tea.

Kihyun had watched your demeanor change, your eyes shifting from curiosity to one he could barely read. Nothing in the spectacles of your irises gave away what you were feeling, Kihyun hated that. Humans were easy to read, like the back of his hand, but somehow this tiny human girl suddenly became unreadable to even the likes of Yoo Kihyun, the ice demon hiding in the human world.

"So," you cleared your throat, relishing in the way the hot tea steamed down the back of your throat. "Do you like living here? The cold never bothers you?"

Kihyun chuckled at your question, a small smile cresting his lips once again. Your heart skipped a beat, prompting your palms to suddenly become sweaty while holding your cup of tea. Your eyes shifted, and Kihyun was able to read a hint of you. What he read had all his amusement faltering, his eyes contuing to stare at your own as if you were an open book. You watched in alarm as Kihyun's once crystal blue eyes suddenly changed into dark, half-lidded orbs that held nothing but an empty darkness. Fear crippled you for a second, knowing full well that you gave your sweaty palms and skipping heartbeat away. Kihyun was aware of your growing infatuation and you prayed the sofa would swallow you whole then and there.

"Y/N," Kihyun tattered, voice low and raspy. "The cold doesn't bother me," Kihyun paused, eyes never leaving yours as he rose from his seat. You could only put down your hot mug, your legs having a mind of their own as you rose to your feet too. "...only warmth does."

You didn't have time to question Kihyun when the fire abruptly died out with a loud gushing sound of wind. Startled, you turned towards the fire place with a jump, the living room was now enveloped in darkness. Your only source of light came from the bedroom where you had left the rows of candles burning. For a second you stood there, perplexed as ever before you turned towards Kihyun. The skin on your back crawled and you were shifting away from the man in fear. You could barely make out the outline of his body, but it was his eyes that drew your alerted attention.

You thought they were bright and electric before, almost an inhuman eye color, but now— as they glowed towards you in the dark, you couldn't have been more wrong.

Kihyun wasn't human, that much you knew.

The sudden realization hit you, crashing in an emblem in your brain as you began to piece things together. To be honest, you had heard the townspeople muttering about avoiding the thing that lived in the same cabins you would be residing in, you had put their warnings aside— it was just old folk tales nothing more, you told yourself. Now you realized that Kihyun was far too big and far too cunningly handsome to be anything that was related to a human. His strong stature and decieving blue eyes should have been a dead give away the moment you laid sight on him.

You quickly jumped back, the socks on your feet making you slip as you stumbled backwards. You felt yourself beginning to fall and you clasped onto anything that was in your reach, which just happened to be the kettle standing over the once blooming fire. You shrieked at the burning sensation that filled your palm and your hand retreated as you fell on your back completely.

Your fear of the thing in your cabin was quickly erased as you stared down at your hand. What little light the candles of your room gave you was enough to have you screaming. The palm of your hand was bubbling from your burnt off flesh, you almost could see your bone protruding from your hand and you had fast tears spilling from your eyes before you could look away.

Kihyun waltzed over to you slowly, having seen how scared you got by his eyes, he took every precaution while inching towards you. When you didn't flinch away from him, he knelt down and took your hand in his much larger one. You looked up through your tears, the pain in your hand completely overshadownming your fear as you begged with your eyes for him to help you.

Somehow, as the creature in front of you stared back with haunting blue eyes, you couldn't find it in yourself to be scared. You almost felt as though he could actually help you.

"It hurts," you croaked.

Kihyun looked away from your much warmer eyes, something in him lingering at the pit of his stomach before he pushed away what little emotion he had felt and did he one thing that had even Kihyun surprised.

He kissed your palm.

You felt his lips, cold and hard against your burning flesh. The coldness from his lips sent more pain to your hand that had you wincing, but it quickly subsided and your eyes widened in size. You stared down at your hand as the blisters from the burn slowly melted away, your flesh seemingly freezing over on its own, freezing into one long scar across your palm.

Shocked, you met the eyes of your healer— anxiously trying to tether your erratic emotions together.

"What the hell are you?"

A devilish smirk spread Kihyun's handsome face, his orbs staring so intently into yours as you realized the pain in your hand was completely gone, the only thing that was left of your recent burn was a scar.

"Are you scared?" Kihyun tried to bite back his amusement, but his smirk widened when you visibly shuddered under his gaze.

"No," you answered, the close proximity had given you a closer look at Kihyun and if your heart hadn't already been rapidly beating from the previous traumatizing events— it would have sped up twice its normal rate at the sight of Kihyun kneeling so close, but he still oddly seemed so far away. "Should I be?" You asked, your palm closing around thin air as you felt the scar on your hand. No human should be able to do that, you should be scared. But how could you be? Something was stilling your body, planting you to the wood panneled floor and you physically could not will yourself to run away from Kihyun.

"Yes."

The same lips that had previously defied all scientific odds and healed your palm were now suffocating your own lips. They were the same cold and hard you recognized from their brief touch on your hand and you found yourself being comforted by that fact. You kissed Kihyun back just as cautiously as he was doing. You didn't make any other move to touch him and he didn't lift a finger either.

Kihyun broke away and stood up, bringing you to your feet by clasping a large hand over your own. You stood upright after stumbling slightly, feeling dizzy from the overwhelming events that took place in the last ten minutes. Not long ago you had been debating shutting your door in Kihyun's face and now here you were, kissing a man who wasn't a man— you weren't even sure if he was human at this point.

You looked dazedly up at Kihyun, his dark grey hair that you had yet to notice the strange color of now had fallen from its neat hairstyle, creating a curtain of bangs to hang over his alluring eyes. You were sure you looked just as unkept as he did, then you realized the gravity of the situation. You were torn between feeling scared or attracted to this utter stranger with weird magical healing powers who you were now pretty sure had somehow put out your fire. Another glance at Kihyun's taller stature and hypnotizing eyes and you thought, what the hell.

You had spent so long trying to please your ex-fiancè, it was time for you to break away from your shell and do whatever the fuck you wanted. You were lonley as fuck and drowning in a pool of depression, you really had nothing to lose at this point.

One orgasm wasn't going to fucking kill you.

Determination filled you at once and before Kihyun could even try to read your expression through the dark, you had latched yourself onto his lips— pressing yourself so tightly against him that it felt like you were literally trying to climb him in order to crush your lips deeper against his. Kihyun relented at once, gripping onto your legs that continued to curl around his hips and lifting you with one swift movement. You gasped onto his lips at how easily you were thrown into the air and entangled all four limbs around the creature you were trying so deparately to become closer to.

Your gasp was all the space Kihyun needed to touch the inside of your mouth with his tongue. Your eyes shot open at the feeling of how cold his tongue was, it almost felt like an ice cube was numbing your mouth. Just as you tried to kiss him back with as much force, you realized how cold the rest of Kihyun was. It felt like he was a small fan booming with cool wind that touched your otherwise warmer body. Your head is slightly tilted back, and from your hiked position on Kihyun's hips, you looked down at him with a surprised expression.

"What the hell," you muttered, eyes trying to find an answer in Kihyun's eyes. Kihyun grunted, releasing you completely and making your feet smack against the floor. He stepped away from you at once, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. You were so warm, this was the closest Kihyun has been to warmth in years. He was agitated that he didn't wince away from your warmth like ne normally would from any sign of warmth, he was so ready to get lost in your heat but he thankfully caught himself when you broke away. He finally looked over at you, revealing the irritation etched onto his features.

"Why are you so cold?" You questioned, tightening your jacket around your body that you had yet to discard of. The effects of the fire being off finally paved way into your brain and you were suddenly shivering from the cold seeping into your cabin. Your feet crossed over one another as you flinched from the icy floor piercing into your feet.

Kihyun watched with interest. The cold was something he embraced, even after living among the human world for so long he had yet to understand the human life. Where he thrived off of the cold, humans ran away from it. Where he invited the cold into his home, humans burned a fire to keep it out. It was all confusing, humans were confusing— particualrly this human girl in front of him who was shivering while awaiting his answer. Kihyun thought you would have guessed what he was by now, you were a pretty dense human.

"Because I'm a demon." Kihyun answered, finding disinterest in the topic as he came towards you again. He fully expected you to step away from him, even scream in horror at his honesty— instead you peered up at him through your eyelashes, soft eyes staring into the darkness with a look of what could be compared to boredom.

Kihyun stopped in front of you, waiting patiently for a reaction.

You only sighed, your little shoulders lifting and then dropping with an exhale of breath.

"Fuck it," you whispered into the cool night, eyes glazing with all the lust you could muster and you trudged forward, dropping your jacket at your feet and stepping towards Kihyun. He didn't fight you off when you gripped the back of his neck and brought him down to kiss you again, enveloping him in your warmth.

Your tongue slipped into his mouth easily and you began tasting every crevice of Kihyun's alarmingly cold mouth. You couldn't believe you were outright making out with a demon, or the fact that you believed he was one. Whether he was going to kill you was something you could care less about, you just needed the distraction of his lips on yours and you would be fine for the most part.

Kihyun gripped your waist as you began walking backwards, cautious in his fluid steps as to not step onto your small feet. You knew you entered the bedroom when your feet were pressed onto something much more softer and plushier than the wooden floor. The carpet in your room produced the warmth you needed to feel under your feet and you quickly pulled away from Kihyun to take off your long sleeved crew neck.

"I don't care if you're not human, or if you had three heads, or if you had an extra fucking limb growing out of your body." You dropped the top onto the floor, your panting filling the room as Kihyun took in your words. You took off the t-shirt you had for extra layers, revealing the white laced bra you had reserved for your honeymoon. You were glad you still wore it, and as you took off your pants and socks to reveal your matching white laced panties, you relished in the omunent growl that escaped Kihyun's lips. "You could be the abominal snowman for all I fucking know," you hissed, eyes hungrily trying to pry at Kihyun's still clothed body. You didn't give him a chance to retaliate as you let your hair loose from its restricting bun, letting it bounce in waves over and behind your shoulders. "All I care about is the fact that you are going to fuck me into next Tuesday in like five minutes, okay?"

You were breathing so hard, shoulders visibly falling and breaking with each pant. You had never spoken so honestly in your life, you were pretty sure this is the filthiest thing you had ever said in the bedroom. You waited anxiously for Kihyun to flat out reject you, but heat was quickly pooling into your white panties that Kihyun hadn't removed his eyes from.

He definitely wasn't going to say no.

A growl that would never pass from a human echoed throughout your cabin, and you were sure the whole town heard it, it came from Kihyun who ripped off his suit before you could blink. You were met with a body built by the gods, or perhaps the devil himself.

Kihyun was ripped.

And his cock that was already visible to you was the larges, you knew it was humanely impossible. The growl itself had you soaking, but Kihyun's toned body and alarmingly large cock had you quivering under his stare. Kihyun's eyes darkened at the sight of you trying desparately to rub your thighs together for any type of friction and he was hauling his entire weight towards you without blinking.

"Wait!" You yelled, hands coming to slap against Kihyun's bare chest in order to stop him. He stopped completely, disappointment filling his features when he thought you were regretting this already. To his surprise, you turned to the bed that he now realized was filled with rose petals in a heart shape. You had yet to get rid of them and began picking up each petal one by one and throwing them onto the floor.

"I guess it was put here for the honeymoon," you mumbled as you continued to pick at each petal.

Impatient, and slightly infuriated by the mention of your supposed-to-be honeymoon, Kihyun lifted his hand and with one slight movement of his wrist— the rose petals went flying to the floor. You turned towards Kihyun with a startled yelp, the remaining petals dropping from your hands. Your shock wore off at the agitated look on Kihyun's features and he had pushed you onto the bed before you could question it.

Your back hit the bed with a loud gasp coming from your lips. Kihyun was hovering over you in seconds and his head dipped to close the space between you two as he re-attached your lips into a hungry kiss.

The kiss itself was laced with an intoxicating amount of desire and lust, overpowering feelings you never thought to be possible. But here you were with a complete stranger, ready to have him take away what little dignity you had left in your miserable life. You came to the mountains in the middle of no where to escape the humiliation you left behind in the city you called home. You left to escape the pitiful stares and meaningless apologies from your own family. You came to this icy town to forget for just a few months, to spend Christmas by yourself in an agonizingly boring place. You never expected to get your brains fucked out by a demon— this was ten times better than your original plan.

You pulled away from the intensely cold kiss, gripping Kihyun by his shoulders as you tried to create enough distance to where you could manuever your hands behind your back and unclasp your bra. As soon as the bra was thrown across the room, your nipples had turned hard from the cold. You had been shivering for the last couple of minutes, but you were so turned on that you could barely bring yourself to care about the cold.

Kihyun stared down at your hardened nipples, his bottom lip instantly tugging between his teeth. Then his gaze fell to your panties, an evident stain from your wetness was clear through your white laced underwear. Kihyun looked up at you, his fingers slowly sinking into the skin of your hips. They were cold, too cold, but still— you let him touch you with his icy large hands.

"May I?" Kihyun asked, his words apprehensive and tumbling over one another in a hurried question. You nodded, bringing one of your shaky hands to grab a fistful of his hair before you were bringing him towards your exposed chest. Kihyun's lips parted at once, ready to take in one of your nipples.

Once his mouth was securely latched onto a nipple, you couldn't help but let your head fall back at the coldest touch you'd ever felt. The cold mixed in with the pleasure of Kihyun's sucking and nibbling and your mind was racing with irrational thoughts. Your legs wrapped around Kihyun's torso as you helplessly rolled your hips onto Kihyun's stomach, his abs providing you with a plasure you never thought possible.

The pit of your stomach was knotting in blooming pleasure which only quickened your rolling hips.

"Kihyung, fuck-"

He tugged at your nipple, one of his hands coming up to pinch the other neglected breast. You were so hot pressed against him, the kind of hot that reminded Kihyun of a burning red flower in a fire pit. The wetness that he could feel slicking against his abdomen had him effortlessly grinding back onto you, wanting to feel you, but not wanting to move away from your breasts.

You began moaning, the pleasure building in the pit of your stomach was already tipping and you arched your back further into Kihyun's mouth. Drool began to fall from Kihyun's lips as he savagely made out with your breast before hurriedly moving onto the next one. You've never had you breasts touched for such a long period of time and so provocativly before, it had your insides screaming with pleasure and yearning for more.

"Kihyun," you panted, trying to pry him away from your breasts after feeling the tip of his cock repeatedly hitting your clothed core as he rocked his hips onto yours. "Kihyun," you called again, trying to push harder on Kihyun's broad shoulders. He released your nipple with a pop, lips swollen as he looked up at you. His expression was so out of character that even Kihyun could tell by the look on your face that he held all the lust he hadn't let out in years.

You rolled your hips onto Kihyun, trying to feel more of his springing erection and trying to tell him what you wanted the most: Kihyun continued to stare down at you, mouth parted agape— eyes blown out so wildly that a demon shouldn't be letting this much of his guard down— but when Kihyun looked down at you, a small human woman who was warmer than a hot summer day, how could Kihyun stop himself from completely devouring your panting and sweating form.

"You're so beautiful," Kihyun's hips thrusted onto yours, giving you the relief you had been waiting for. When you moaned at the feeling of his cock moving effortlessly up your clothed slit, he grounded his hips harder. "So, so beautiful." Kihyun's head dipped, connecting his lips onto your collarbone that had you slightly flinching away from. The abrupt coldness from his lips was quickly overshadowed by the way his tongue danced effortlessly across the exposed expance of your neck. Your hands were entangled into Kihyun's hair again as you brought him closer, wanting to feel every part of his sculptured body against your own.

"That feels so good Kihyun," you moaned. The mix of his large erection and his cold mouth was enough to have you dripping, your mind completely intoxicated with all thoughts of pleasure and the demon who brought you it.

"Look at you," Kihyun smirked against your neck. "How much pain does a pretty human have to be in to want a demon to fuck her so badly?" He bit into your neck, enticing a shriek from you as your grip loosened in his hair. He left a growing bruise on your neck, but he tried to smoothe it over with his cold tongue that quickly numbed the pain. "I'm going to make you forget about that puney little human that you were supposed to marry," Kihyun growled into your ear. You tried to hold in your moans, but his inhuman growls had your pussy throbbing and clenching around nothing. Kihyun straightened his back, his fingers looping into the band of your underwear before he completely ripped it off.

"You wore those for him didn't you?"

You nodded your head, looking up at Kihyun through hooded lids. Another growl came out of Kihyun, a possesive and jealous venom seeping through it.

"Don't worry, gorgeous." Kihyun lined himself at your entrance, already bringing his hips forward. Your back arched, anticipation wavering over you.

"After I'm done with you, you won't even remember that fucker's name."

Before you could process his promise, Kihyun had pushed himself into you, in a hard and quick thrust that had you seeing stars. You sucked in a ragged breath, a new sensation you hadn't felt before envading your racing thoughts. Even Kihyun's cock was cold, which oddly numbed you to the pain of how he stretched you wildly.

Kihyun stopped, eyes shutting and body wincing. You were like lava to his icy skin, burning him with your scorching heat. You were also incredibly tight, so wet that he slipped in without much falter. He slowly lifted his hips as he took hold of your wrists into his hands. He held them firmly as he began rocking into you.

He was so big, almost a painful size that you weren't sure if you could take— the pleasure in your stomach quickly out weighed your worries. You clenched around him instinctively as he moved, making him stop his pace. You were about to whine and wiggle your hips for more, but Kihyun gripped harder onto your wrists in one hand and pulled your arms over your head to hold them in place. You'd never been held like that before, so obediently trapped under someone else that you couldn't help but moan.

"Stop that," Kihyun's eyes shut briefly as you continued clenching around him. You were so unbelievably tight, so suffocating and warm. Kihyun couldn't remember the last time he'd been intimate with a human or another demon, but he didn't remember it feeling this blissful. You stopped your clenching at once, making Kihyun sigh in relief. "So obedient, Y/N." The demon moaned, releasing his restraints on your arms and letting you massage your bruising wrists.

Being held like that spiked an interest in you and before Kihyun could begin his ministrations again, you pushed him off of you hurriedly. Kihyun grunted at the lack of your warmth around his throbbing cock, but he groaned at he sight of you turning on your palms and knees, your ass flying into the air. You peered over at him over your shoulder, your bottom lip snug between your teeth.

"What are you waiting for?" You panted. "Fuck me."

Kihyun stopped marveling at the way you were so elegantly spread out for him, he had a clear view you of your dripping pussy and he leaned forward without a second thought. You gasped at the feeling of his cold tongue licking you, he started at your clit, licking up your sit before stopping over your pretty little asshole. It was a long and cold lick and it had you aching for more. You whined with a pout when you felt the bed sink behind you.

"Just a small taste for now, baby." Kihyun smirked down at you before he was sliding back into your warm heat. You both moaned at the feeling, the cold that filled you bringing you into a euphoric template of pleasure. Kihyun thrusted in and out in a slow, but intimate, rhythm. Each thrust had you clenching around him and this time he made no moved to stop you.

He instead let one hand grip onto your hip and the other come to tangle into your hair, lifting your head up from where it hung in pleasure.

"Ready, baby?" Kihyun peered down at you, blue eyes trying to find the consent he needed to ruthlessly pound into your pretty little ass. You looked over at him as best as you could with the harsh grip in your hair and nodded with parted lips.

That was all Kihyun needed to unleash a series of rapid thrusts, hitting deeper and deeper into you each time. The sound of your wet pussy being repeatedly pounded into by Kihyun's larger cock added to your growing pleasure. You'd always wanted to try this position, and you were entirely grateful that you had the guts to do it. Kihyun was already hitting every sweet spot in your pussy nicely with plain missionary, but now he was able to hit so much deeper and fill you in much more nicely.

"I don't understand, baby." Kihyun moaned, his fingertips digging into your hip. "How can you be this fucking tight, fuck- did he not fuck you well enough?"

You moaned, a hand leaving where it gripped tightly onto your bed sheets to fondle one of your breasts. More pleasure surged through you, Kihyun's dirty words taking your breath away.

"Answer me, Y/N." Kihyun thrusted harder into you, probably bruising you, but neither of you seemed to care when he had hit so deep, Kihyun's huge cock had completely disappeared inside of you. "You feel so good," Kihyun moaned, continuing his erratic pace into your ass.

"N-no," you finally answered, continuing to pinch at your nipples. You weren't lying at all. Your ex-finacè didn't like to venture out on anything but missionary, hell— he wouldn't even eat you out but he had no problems recieving head. Now that you think about it, you were almost grateful he left you for somebody else. Compared to Kihyun, your ex was a weak human, a piece of shit who couldn't make you cum for the life of him.

You looked behind yourself at Kihyun, your neck craning as much as you could to see his face scrunched into one of pleasure. His hair was completely disheveled and bouncing over his eyes with each thrust. "You're so big," you gasped, feeling Kihyun hit that one spot that had your legs lifting slightly and your toes curling. "So fucking big," you groaned, letting your head fall completely onto the bed. Your ass was now raised even more perfectly for Kihyun, making him quciken his pace. Hearing you speak so balantly filthy to him only egged on his movements, he wanted nothing more than for you to dwell yourself into him, he wanted you to stare sin in the face and get lost in it. Kihyun wanted to help you forget, wanted you to feel the pleasure he knew you lacked in your mundane life.

With all this in mind, Kihyun's knees dug deeper into the bed as he quickened his pace, repeatedly brushing the tip of his cock over your sweet spot. You couldn't even find yourself to moan anymore, your mouth forming an "o" as your breath comepletely left you. You were immobile under Kihyun, but your toes continuously curled to let him know that you were tipping over in pleasure.

"Are you almost t-there, baby?" Kihyun slapped his hips harshly into your ass, finally releasing a moan from you.

"Y-yes," you whimpered, the growing feeling in your stomach beginning to burst. You didn't have time to warn Kihyun about your appending orgasm before it hit you so suddenly, the blossoming pleasure in your core suddenly snapping and filling your entire body. It was all too much, Kihyun's large and cold cock hitting your g-spot over and over again, the hand curled in your hair, your fingers that fondle your breasts— it was too much pleasure that had you panting for air. Your orgasm was blinding, you were sure you never felt this much pleasure in your life.

Your eyes screwed shut as you pushed yourself back onto Kihyun, meeting his thrusts with your hips and Kihyun moaned at the sight of you getting yourself off on him. He gave you a few more quick thrusts before they became sloppy, his own orgasm releasing in a series of cold cum. He released himself into you, not caring to pull out because well... he was a demon and all.

You felt his cum drip from your pussy as you came down from your high, moaning Kihyun's name one last time before your hands fell to your side and your eyes shut completely.

Kihyun pulled out of you, letting go of your waist and hair and you fell limp onto the bed at once. Kihyun smirked to himself as he watched your fucked out state. Your pussy was still stretched from his ministrations, his white cum spilling out of your folds beautifully.

"You are trully beautiful," Kihyun commented. Your eyes widened, and just when Kihyun thought you were going to scream in regret, you were surging upright before completely disappearing under your covers. Kihyun could only see your face as you locked wide eyes with him.

"C-cold," you informed him, your body shivering from the coldness of the room.

"Right," Kihyun sighed.

As you contiuned to look for warmth under the covers, Kihyun quickly left your room. You heard him moving around your cabin but you couldn't see him from where you laid. Seconds passed before you saw an emblem of light coming from the fire place. Just as Kihyun walked back into the room, you felt the warmth from the fire he had just made envelop the cabin. You sighed in content, your eyes shutting briefly as you felt the bed dip.

You felt Kihyun lay next to you to your surprise, but he didn't make any moves to touch you. You knew he was staring at you because you could feel his cold breath fanning over your face.

"Thank you, Kihyun." You said after a long minute of silence. Kihyun chuckled, bringing a cold finger to caress your flustered cheek.

"That was great sex," he spoke honestly. "For a human."

You found yourself chuckling at that, but then you remembered who Kihyun was and your eyes fluttered open at once. You were met with his electric eyes, a softer gaze than you had seen glazing his orbs.

"Are you going to kill me?" You suddenly asked.

Kihyun's entire hand planted against the side of your face as he let his thumb caress your cheek. "No," he whispered. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly feeling the need to be gentle with you, maybe it had to due with the fact that he was mercileslly fucking you minutes ago, or maybe it was because his interest had spiked further.

"...and I'm not letting you go so easily."

-

A week later and you found yourself bouncing in Kihyun's lap.

He stared up at you in amusement, his hand coming to clutch your clothed thigh. "Stop it, would you?" Kihyun wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into his chest effortlessly. You smiled up at Kihyun with a blush.

"But it's Christmas!" You pouted. "Give me my gift!" You stuck a hand out, staring up at Kihyun expectantly. He rolled his eyes, before settling them back on you. For the past week Kihyun had basically lived with you. He meant what he said that he wasn't letting you go, so your days had been filled with amazing sex. You had forgotten about your ex and your life all together. Your only focus was on Kihyun, and he had opened up to you effortlessly.

You were the first human he felt comfortable with, so he told you about his ventures of being an ice demon. It was all interesting to you, and you embraced his stories of the supernatural world with open arms.

Strangely, Kihyun was attracted to your warmth, it drove him in like a bee to honey and Kihyun was hooked on all things you. He never felt so infatuated with a human before, but you were too intriguing to pass up.

"Demons don't celebrate your ridiculous rituals."

It was your turn to roll your eyes. "I told you it's not a ritual, it's a holiday. Did you really not get me anything?" You whined, cuddling yourself further into Kihyun's chest.

For a demon, you found that Kihyun was oddly clingy and loved to be cuddled. He also liked to be hugged by you for your warmth— something you found out in the middle of a passionate fucking days ago when he came at the feeling of you hugging him closer.

Kihyun encirled his biceps over you, completely covering you with his larger frame.

"You are so..." Kihyun paused, looking for the right word before letting it fall from his lips. "...cute."

You blushed further, leaning your head against Kihyun's toned chest as the Christmas music playing from the old record player in the corner of the cabin filled your ears. You had been playing it all week, much to Kihyun's dismay.

"Well I got you a Christmas present." You perked up, smiling up at Kihyun. He returned your smile, instantly noting that your sweet smile was in fact his favorite thing.

"What is it?"

You paused, looking at Kihyun cautiously. You had talked about the day you would have to leave back to your city, the day you would have to leave Kihyun behind. He always put on a tight smile and reassured you that it was for the best, that your time spent with him was a distraction from your human life— it was far from the truth.

The passionate love making was too intimate to just be a distraction, you couldn't just leave Kihyun behind— your human side didn't let you forget him that easily.

"I went into town today," you started slowly, lacing every word cautiously.

"Oh?" Kihyun peered down at you, the softest smile pestering his face.

"I called the airport and cancelled my plane ticket." You waited patiently for Kihyun to react, but he didn't seem to grasp what you were hinting at. "Kihyun, I'm not leaving," you finally admitted with a sigh.

Kihyun moved you in his arms to get a better look at you, confusion coating his handsome face. "What?"

"I can't go back, Kihyun. I want to stay here with you." You spoke earnestly, trying to nuzzle into Kihyun's coldness but he was holding you at arms length now.

"Why would you do that?" Kihyun asked, facial features constructing similarly to frustration.

"It sounds odd," you sighed, looking away from Kihyun's all too familiar icy stare. "But you've showed me what living is like. Without the sex, you see me for me. Back home, I work a shitty office job, I have no one waiting for me. I'm staying, Kihyun."

Kihyun was silent for a long moment, you watched as his features softened but he didn't respond. He knew the day would come that you would leave, but his demon side didn't allow him to feel much on it. Although, he would admit that he would miss you. It took him several nights of watching over your sleeping naked form to realize that he would miss your warmth, your sweet smile, and your intoxicating hugs. It had been nearly a decade since Kihyun was this close to anyone— he couldn't blame himself for clinging onto the small hope that you might stay after all.

"Forever?" Kihyun asked after another second. "Are you going to stay with me forever? That's my Christmas present?"

You sighed happily, giving Kihyun a chaste kiss to his cheek before laying your head back on him.

"Yes, Kihyun. I'm staying here forever."


End file.
